1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surveillance systems and, more particularly, to a combination surveillance and alerting system and method of managing a surveillance area by paging an individual when a triggering event occurs in the surveillance area.
2. Description of Related Art
In the restaurant industry, many restaurants provide a takeout service for customers who desire to pick up food and take it home. Many restaurants have reserved parking spaces for takeout customers. Generally, takeout customers are required to enter the restaurant and order their food from a takeout counter. A problem arises when restaurant employees are busy with other customers, and do not notice that the takeout customer is present.
What is needed in the art is a system and method that overcomes the deficiencies of existing practices with regard to takeout customers. The present invention provides such a system and method.